Peleando por el amor
by Rex-Kazami
Summary: Este es mi primer fic asi que no estara muy bien hecho pero aun asi ise mi mejor esfuerzo, este fic es de mi pareja favorita de Bakugan ShunXAlice pero esta no es la unica pareja que aparesera. leanlo y comenten para la otra estara mejor.
1. Chapter 1: Amigas

**Este fic narrara la pelea en Alice y Fabia, que pelean por una misma cosa; el amor de un chico cuyo nombre es Shun, ellas creen que solo las ve como amigas pero con una de las dos quiere ser algo más que solo amigos. Alice y Fabia lucharan por el amor de Shun, y todo terminara en una ardua y gran batalla Bakugan, pero justo cuando una de ella estaba a punto de ser la ganadora sucede algo que cambiara el transcurso de la Batalla, ¿Qué sucederá? Descúbranlo a continuación.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: AMIGAS**

Casi era Navidad para los peleadores, todos la esperaban en especial Dan quien habia decidiso decirle lo que ciente a Runo. Marucho les habia dicho que les diria algo muy importante pero que necesitaban estar todos, asi que decidio que se verian en el restaurante de Runo al anochecer. Y como siempre el primero en llegar es Dan quien ya tiene hambre como siempre.

-Hola Runo, hola Alice- saludo Dan a ambas (perdon por no decir pero Alice se habia quedado con Runo a dormir)

-Hola Dan- dijo Alice atendiendo a algunos clientes

-Hola Dan, ¿como has estado?- pregunto Runo sin siquiera mir a Dan pues esta ocupada trabajando

-Bien- dijo Dan- oye Runo, ¿aun no han llegado los otros?

-¡No, aun no llegan!- grito Runo pues Dan habia estado preguntando esto desde que llego

-Auuuuu, ¿porque me pegastes?- dijo Dan tocandose la cabeza, pues Runo se habia desesperado y le habia pegado

Despuesde un rato de esperar llegaron Jake, Julie y Marucho casi corriendo pues pensaban que eran los ultimos.

-Hola chicos- saludo Jake

-¡Hola Dan!- chillo Julie y corrio para dejarse caer en sima a Dan, lo cual iso que Runo se pusiera muy celosa

-Hola- dijo Marucho- aun faltan Shun y Fabia, ¿verdad?

-Si, es cierto- dijo Dan un poco enojado por la tardanza de sus amigos- oye Marucho me preguntaba que si nos podrias contar eso tan importante que querias contarnos y despues se lo cuentas a Fabia y Shun

-No Dan, dije que todos tenian que estar- dijo Marucho, lo cual iso que Dan se enojara un poco pues tendria que esperar

-Chicos y, ¿quien es Fabia?- pregunto Alice un tanto preocupada pues ella estaba con Shun

-Aliceque te parece si te la presento cuando llegue- dijoJulie

-Esta bien- dijo Alice

Despuesde esperar un rato mas llegaron los peleadores que faltaban 

-¿Porque llegan tan tarde?- les grito Dan muy enojado, lo cual Shun ignoro por completo- hace mucho tiempo que los esperabamos

-Lo sentimos mucho- dijo Fabia intentando calmar a Dan- oigan,¿que era lo que Marucho queria decirnos?

-Asi, lo queriadecir es que como pronto sera Navidad pensaba que podriamoscelebrarla en una casa que mi familia tiene en medio de un bosque- dijo Marucho muy contento- ¿y que dicen?

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- gritaron todos menos Shun, lo cual notaron Alice y Fabia

-Oye Shun, me preguntaba si ¿tu tambienvendrás con nosotros?- pregunto Alice un poco sonrojaba, lo cual noto Fabia y se puso un poco celosa

-Esta bien ire- dijo Shun sin mostrar ninguna emoción- creo que sera divertido

-Entoncesya esta decidido- grito Julie

-¿Pero cuandosaldremos?- pregunto Jake

-Creo que sera mejor salir lo mas antes posible- repondio Marucho- propongo que m¡nos vayamos mañana al medio día

-Bueno y como to ya esta desidido- dijo Dan- creo que comere un poco

-Ay Dan tu nunca cambiaras, ¿verdad?- dijo Shun mientras tomaba su abrigo- creo sera mejor que me balla, adios y hasta mañana

-Es cierto, sera mejor que yo tambien me balla- dijo Jaketomando su abrigo y saliendo junto con Shun

-Y yo tambien tengo que irme- dijo Marucho asiendo lo mismo que los demas- tengo que arreglar todo, hasta mañana

Despues de que los demas se fueran Dan se puso a comer, mientras Dan comia y comia las chicas se empezaron a presentar, mientras los padres de Runo cerraban

-Hola- dijo Fabia- mi nombre es Fabia

-Hola- dijo Runo- soy Runo

-A mi ya me conoces- dijo Julie

-Y yo soy Alice- dijo Alice estrechándole la mano

-Bueno y ahora que ya nos presentamos- dijo Julie abrazándolas- creo que seres muy buenas amigas

Despues de esto Dan, Fabia y Julie estaban por irse

-Bueno hasta mañana- dijo Julie

-Que descansen- dijo Fabiatomando su abrigo y saliendo junto con Dan y Julie

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Bueno por fin termine mi primer capitulo de mi fic, esque ayer lo iva a subir pero cuando le pique para que se subiera se borro, pero lo bueno esque ya lo boy a subir.**

**Mi fic tendra como unos 6 o 5 capitulos, solo quiero decir que esta no fue mi idea me la dio un amigo, esque a mi no se ocurria nada, por eso le pedi que me diera una idea y así fue, pero el solo me dijo que lo escribiera de alice vs fabia, lo demas fue mi idea.**

**Digan me si les gusto pues ya tengo el segundo capitulo y si nos les gusta este para hacerle unos pequeños cambios al siguiente, bueno no estará muy bien que digamos este fic pues es el primero que escribo.**

**Así casí lo olvido, se me olvido en poner al principio que cando pasa esto aun están los Bakugan pues los voy a necesitar para escribir cuando Alice y Fabia pelean pero eso si no voy a poner la pelea completa pues es que en realidad no se muchas cartas de Haos y Darkus así que ya están todos abisados.**

**Pero tengo otro problema esque nose como subir el siguiente capitulo, si alguien me podria ayudar estaria muy agradecida y ademas que si nose como subir el siguiente capitulo ya no podre seguir con el fic y nadie sabra nunca el final (anque creo que es obio con quien se queda Shun) pero no sabran como sucede. Pofavor si alguien pudiera decirme.**

**Bye**

**Rex Kazami :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontacion

**Bueno este es el segundo capítulo de mi fic, aquí es en donde Fabia y Alice se dan cuenta que ambas quieren lo mismo el corazón de Shun; así que es donde la rivalidad comienza, y además Shun les tiene una sorpresa a las dos pues les compro a cada peleador un regalo. Descubran que les regalo solo sigan leyendo.**

**Capitulo 2: Confrontación**

Todos ya estaban listos para ir a la casa de Marucho en el bosque (q en realidad era una mansión :D). Todos esperaban con ansias subir al avión de Marucho y despegar para llegar lo antes posible para empezar a decorar y acomodar todos los objetos.

Después de un rato de esperar por fin pudieron abordar, Jake y Dan entraron corriendo pues eran los mas entusiasmados.

-¿Ya llegamos?- preguntaron una y otra vez Dan y Jake, después de que Jake se dio cuenta de que Runo ya se estaba desesperando decidió callarse

-¡Ya cállate Dan!- grito lo más fuerte que pudo

-Oye tranquila Runo- dijo Julie tratando de calmar a Runo pero todo fue en vano

-¡Tú no te metas coqueta!- grito Runo, esto iso que Julie se enojara y empezaron a pelear

-Ya te dije que no me dijeras coqueta- dijo Julie muy enojada

-Y que si te dije así- dijo Runo igual de enojada que Julie- es la verdad

Pero antes de que empezaran a pelear enserio, llego Alice.

-Chicas ya basta- dijo Alice poniéndose entre las dos- ya dejen de pelear

-Estoy de acuerdo con Alice- dijo Shun cruzado de brazos y recargado en la pared, esto provocó que Alice se sonrojara levemente que para la suerte de Alice Fabia lo noto y los demás se le quedaron viendo con una gota estilo anime- siempre están peleando y nunca se cayán, ya me tienen cansado

-Está bien- Dijeron ambas llendose a sentar, después de una rato Dan empezó a molestar otra vez

-¿Ya llegamos?- pregunto Dan mirando por la ventana

-Aun no- dijo Runo

-¿Ya?- Dan

-No- Runo

-¿Y ahora?- Dan

-Ya te dije que no- dijo Runo un tanto enojada

-¿Y qué tal ahora?- Dan

-¡Noooooooo!- grito Runo, acto siguiente golpea a Dan en la cabeza

-Auch, ¿porque me pegaste esta vez?- pregunto Dan tocándose la cabeza

-¿Enserio quieres saber?- respondió Runo con cara de querer golpear a Dan otra vez (se lo merece por estar moleste y moleste, golpéalo runo XD)

-Ya entendí-dijo Dan- mejor me cayo

Después de que Dan por fin cerro la boca, Kato les aviso a los peleadores que ya habían llegado a su destino.

-Amo Marucho- dijo Kato- hemos llegado

Cuando el avión ya estaba en la tierra, salieron corriendo Dan, Jake y Julie, pero cuando llegaron afuera se dieron cuenta que se les había olvidado sus abrigos (_así que se imaginaran como entraron, hechos cobitos de hielo XD)_. Pues afuera estaba nevando. Los demás no pudieron evitar empezar a reír cuando estos entraron corriendo y temblando.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja!- reían todos mientras veían a los tres que salieron corriendo

-Ya cállense- grito Dan temblando

-Silencio todos- chillo Julie, en el mismo estado que Dan, Jake solo intentaba calentarse

Ya cuando todos estaban adentro empezaron a repartirse las habitaciones, decidieron que compartirían las habitación. La casa tenía dos pisos abajo estaba la cocina, el comedor, la sala y el vestíbulo _(q no tengo ni idea de q es eso XD)_, y porsupuesto que arriba estaban las habitaciones. Decidieron que quedarían así: Dan y Shun compartirían cuarto, Runo y Julie, Y por supuesto que Alice y Fabia, y por ultimo Marucho y Jake. Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Alice y Fabia...

-Hola Fabia- dijo Alice muy emocionada- me alegra compartir la habitación contigo

-A mi también- dijo Fabia con una sonrisa

-Sera mejor que empecemos a desempacar- dijo Alice

_-"¿Sera cierto que a Alice le gusta Shun?- _se preguntaba Fabia mentalmente- _creo que será mejor que le pregunte"_- dijo saliendo de su transe

-Oye Alice- dijo Fabia poniéndose sería- ¿puedo preguntarte algo muy importante?

-Claro- dijo Alice un poco preocupada por lo que le preguntaría Fabia

-Bueno, lo que quería preguntar es. . .- dijo Fabia haciendo una pequeña pausa- ¿si estas enamorada de Shun?

-A. . . bueno. . . yo. . .-dijo tartamudeando Alice y muy sonrojada

-Alice dime la verdad- dijo Fabia muy sería

-Está bien te lo diré- dijo Alice con la cabeza baja- la verdad es que si me gusta mucho

-¡¿QUEEEEEE?- grito Fabia muy sorprendida

-Y Fabia, ¿Por qué preguntas?- dijo Alice un poco confundida

-Bueno es que la verdad a mí también me gusta mucho Shun- dijo Fabia muy roja de la cara

-Es que la verdad yo pensaba decírselo- dijo Alice

-Yo también pensaba decírselo- contesto Fabia

-Entonces, ¿Qué haremos?- dijo Alice confundida

-Yo no sé tú pero yo aun se lo diré- dijo Fabia muy decidida

-Que, pero. . .- dijo Alice pensando que entonces tendrían que competir- que haremos

-Te dejare claro que yo no pienso dejar que te quedes con Shun- dijo Fabia

-Yo tampoco lo haré- dijo Alice un poco enojada

-Entonces, creo que tendremos que ver quién se queda con el- dijo Fabia muy decidida de lo que había dicho

-Quieres decir que pelearemos para ver quién se queda con Shun-respondió Alice

-¿Aceptas?- reto Fabia a Alice- veremos quién es la ganadora

-Claro que acepto- dijo Alice molesta- no dejare que te quedes con el corazón de Shun

-Entonces. . .- dijo Fabia e iso una pausa- ¡esto es la guerra!

-Y solo una ganara- dijo Alice muy decidida y enojada- y te advierto que yo ganare

-Eso crees- dijo Fabia enfadada, acto siguiente sale de la habitación y azota la puerta

**CONTINUARA. . .**

**La guerra a empezado será mejor que empiecen a hacer sus apuestas, ¿Quién ganara? ALICE o FABIA **_**(ya se q saben quien ganara pero quiero hacer aunq sea un poco de drama XD).**_

**Este fue el segundo capítulo, porfa digan si les gusta; para la próxima hacerlo mejor.**

**Wow, la mera verdad no tengo ni idea de cómo subí este capítulo pero aun así lo hice, GENIAL; solo tengo esta semana para subir todo el fic pues el lunes entro a la sec., así que puede que me atrase un poquito con los capítulos pero aun así los are.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Bye**

**REX KAZAMI**


	3. Chapter 3: Rivalidad

**Porfin he llegado el cap 3 siendo cinsera no pensé en q pudiera llegar tan lejos en mi fic, pero lo ise, y ahora ya voy en la mitad XD. Bueno espero q disfruten este cap pues esq lo acabo d escribir y no se m ocurria nada asi q solo m puse a escribir y esto fue lo q quedo, DISFRUTENLO.**

**Asi casi olvido poner q como muchos que an leído mi fic preguntan quien es Jake, asi q dicidi escribirlo; Jake es un personaje d BAKUGAN GUNDALIAN INVADERS, la tercera temporada d Bakugan, es un peleador atributo subterra.**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 3: Rivalidad

Al dia siguiente de la pelea de Alice y Fabia, todos habían desicido que era hora de preparar todo para el gran dia. Unos adornarían el árbol de Navidad, Runo y Dan; otros la casa, osea, Maucho, Jake y Shun, mientras las chicas estarían en la cocina, Alice, Fabia y Julie. Mientras con Dan y Runo...

-Oye Runo- dijo Dan algo nervioso- ¿podemos hablar?

**-**Claro- respondió runo un tanto nerviosa por lo que le diría Dan

-Bueno... Runo lo que... quería... decir es que...- dijo Dan tartamudeando y algo rojo de la cara- ¡te amo!

-Que...- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Runo después de oir esto se puso roja de la cara- yo también te amo Dan

-Encerio- después Dan tomo a Runo por la cintura y la beso, Runo le correspondió el beso; duro esta que a ambos se les acabo el aire, pero para ellos fue una eternidad (bueno ya cumpli lo de la pareja de Runo y Dan, asi q el resto sera solo d Alice vs Fabia XD)

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la casa estaban Alice y Fabia mirando a Shun con corazoncitos en los ojos como en los animes, y Shun las ignoraba por completo, pues estaba ocupado haciendo su trabajo junto a Jake y Marucho.

-Oye Shun- dijo Fabia algo nerviosa- quiera preguntarte que, ¿si cuando terminenos podríamos ir al bosque a caminar un rato?

-Dijistes algo Fabia- dijo Shun saliendo de su transe pues en ese momento estaba pensando en cosas y no le escucho nada

-No, no dije nada- repondio Fabia en poco avergonzada y se fue a la cocina donde para suerte de Fabia estaba Alice preparando galletas

-Oye Fabia podrías ayudar a Alice un momento tengo que ir a avisarles a los demas que ya están las galletas- dijo Julie saliendo de la cocina, dejando solas a Alice y a Fabia

-Oi lo que dijistes- dijo Alice mientras sacaba las galletas del horno

-Y que si oístes- dijo Fabia sin mirar a Alice

-Sabes hoy mismo le dire a Shun y no podrás detenerme- dijo Alice con una sonrisa

-Ya veremos- dijo Fabia retando a Alice

-No podras detenerme porque hablare ahora con el- dijo Alice poniendo la charola de las galletas en la mesa mientras se disponía a salir de la cocina

-Sera mejor que no hagas eso- dijo Fabia apunto de arrojarle a Alice un poco de la mezcla de las galletas

-Obligame- dijo Alice mientras estaba a puinto de salir

-Toma esto- dijo Fabia mientras llenaba a Alice de la mezcla

-No debistes hacer eso- dijo alice tomando un poco de chocolate (las galletas eran de chispas de chocolate, para q lo sepan :D) y se lo abentaba a Fabia

Y asi empezaron una guerra de comida, cuando llegaron los otros peleadores a comer galletas se llevaron una sorpresa. Cuando abrieron la puerta de la cosina vieron a las dos cobiertas de comida, y en eso Dan noto que también están cubiertas de las galletas.

-¡Noooooooooo!- grito Dan al notar esto- todo menos a las galletas

-Que exagerado- dijo Runo- solo eran galletas

-Eso era mi cena- dijo Dan tocándose la pansa- tengo mucha hambre

-Yo también tengo hambre- dijo Jake

-Les propongo algo- dijo Runo para que todos se cayaran- mientras Fabia y Alice se ban a cambiar, Julie y yo aremos algo de comer, ¿Qué le parece?

-¡Siiiiiiiii!- gritaron todos menos Dan quien estaba casi inconsciente del hambre

Mientras Julie y Runo asían la comida y Alice y Fabia se cambiaban los chicos estaban en la sala sentados en los sillones.

-¿Por qué cren que hayan peleado?- dijo Jake

-No lo se- dijo Dan poniendo una cara de que estaba pensando

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara?- pregunto Maurcho un tanto confundido

-Estoy pensando- dijo Dan- estoy tratando a averiguar porque empezaron a pelear

-Jajajaja- empezó a reír Shun por el comentario de Dan- oye Dan no sabia que pensaras

-Jaja, que gracioso- dijo Dan con un tono sarcástico

-Shun, Dan ya dejen de pelear- intervino Marucho

-Miren hay vienen Julie y Runo- dijo Jake señalandolas

-Bueno, porfin terminamos- dijo Runo con cara de fastidio

-Es mejor que vayan a comer- chillo Julie

-Pero, ¿Qué hay con Fabia y Alice- dijo Marucho

-No se preocupen- dijo Shun mientras se paraba del sillón- yo les habisare que ya esta la comida

Mientras Shun subia las escaleras para después entrar al cuarto de Fabia y Alice, estas seguían discutiendo.

-Me las pagaras- dijo Alice apunto de salir de la habitacion- pero aun asi se lo diré hoy mismo

-No si yo se lo digo primero- dijo Fabia asiendo lo mismo que Alice

Pero como ambas salieron de la habitación al mismo tiempo y además casi corriendo, no se fijaron por donde caminaban y tropezaron. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban en el piso además también se fijaron que estaban arriba de algo.

-Alice, Fabia pueden quitarse de ensima- dijo Shun quien estaba siendo aplastado por ambas

-Lo ciento mucho Shun- dijo Alice mientras se quitaba de encima de el y se ponía roja de la cara

-Ya que te ayude a pararte- se ofresio Fabia un poco roja de la cara

-Gracias- dijo Shun cuando ya estaba de pie

-Perdon por haberte tirado- se disculpo Fabia con la cabeza baja

-No importa, solo bine a avisarles que ya esta la comida- dijo Shun dándose media vuelta

-Esta bien- dijeron ambas- ya vamos

Mientras tanto en el comedor.

-Dan deja de comer- grito Runo

-Es que tengo mucha hambre- respondió Dan

-Aun asi tenemos que esperar a los demás- dijo Runo mientras le pegaba en la mano a Dan

-Hola- dijeron Alice y Fabia

-Entonces ya podemos comer- dijo Dan con cara de perrito a medio morir

-Esta bien- dijo Runo ya fastidiada

-Siiiiiii-grito Dan después de esto todos empezaron a reir

Después de que terminaron de comer; Shun disidió ir al bosque a pasear un poco.

-Ahora regreso voy a caminar un poco- dijo Shun poniendo su abrigo y saliendo por la puerta

-Espera- dijo Alice antes de que Shun saliera

-¿Qué?- respondió Shun un poco intrigado

-Me preguntaba si te podría acompañar- dijo Alice un poco avergonzada y con la cara un poquito roja

-Si quieres- dijo Shun sin mostrar ningúna emoción

-Yo también puedo acompañarte- pregunto Fabia un poco sonrojada

-Esta bien- dijo Shun saliendo por la puerta

Después de un tiempo de caminar llegaron a un rio.

-¿Porque vinisteis?- pregunto Fabia a Alice- tal vez para ver como Shun y yo nos declaramos nuestro amor

-Eso cres tu- dijo Alice acercándose a Shun

-No te atrevas a hacer eso- dijo Fabia con un tono muy frio en su voz

Pero antes de que Alice pudiera decir o hacer algo, Fabia tomo a Shun por el brazo y al darse cuenta de esto Alice iso lo mismo. Después ambas empezaron a jalar a Shun.

-Chicas, ¿Qué están haciendo?- dijo Shun al notar lo que ambas estaban asiendo

-Te dije que no lo isieras- dijo Fabia refiriéndose a Alice

-Y desde cuando tengo que obedecerte- respondió Alice muy enojada

-Ya basta- dijo Shun aun siendo jalado por ambas chicas

-Sueltalo Alice- dijo Fabia jalando a Shun aun mas

-No suéltalo tu- respondió Alice haciendo lo mismo que Fabia

Pero en ese momento a ambas se les escapo Shun de las manos que para la suerte de Shun cayo en el rio el cual el agua estaba casi congelada. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Marucho, Shun estaba casi congelado después de lo ocurrido.

-¿Que paso?- preguntaron todos al ver a Shun en ese estado

-Solo me tropecé y caí al rio- respondió Shun aun temblando

-Sera mejor que lo llevemos a su habitación para que se caliente un poco- dijo Runo

-Yo encenderé la chimenea- dijo Julie _(q la verdad nose para q pero esq ella no había hablado desde hace tiempo XD)_

**CONTINUARA…**

**

* * *

**

Yo: porfin termine mi tercer capitulo

**Fabia: iso q **

**Yo: ¿Cómo q iso q?**

**Fabia: solo quiero q escribas sobre Shun y yo **_**(con corazones en los ojos)**_

**Alice: oye, es obvio q el esta enamorado d mi no d ti**

**Fabia: sigue soñando**

**Yo: ya basta chicas**

**Fabia/Alice: tu no t metas!**

**Yo: uyyyy, q rudas**

**Fabia/Alice: el es mio no tuyo! Dicelo!**

**Yo: aa… pues… el es d…**

**Fabia/Alice: dicelo d una vez!**

**Yo: bueno muy pronto lo sabran solo sigan leyendo XD**

**Fabia/Alice: ya lo veras! _(empezando a pelearse)_**

******Yo: bueno, mientras intento separarlas quiero decir q en el fic olvide poner q solo saltan 1 o 2 dias para Navidad y necesito su ayuda para decidir q les va a regalar Shun a cada peleador**

**Fabia/Alice: toma esto y esto _(pegandose)_**

**Yo: alguien porfabor ayudenme no ven q se ban a matar _(yo tambien m uno y les doy unos cuantos golpes) _para terminar no se pierdan el proximo capitulo**

**Bye**

**REX KAZAMI**


	4. AVISO

**AVISO**

* * *

PERDON PERO COMO ESTE LUNES 23 DE AGOSTO ES EL REGRESO A CLASES NO VOY A PODER SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO MI FIC CADA DIA COMO LO ASIA ANTES, ASI Q SOLO LO VOY A PODER SEGUIR CUANDO TENGA TIEMPO.

ASI Q NO DEJEN D LEER PORQ PRONTO SUBIRE EL SIGUIENTE CAP.

PRONTO TERMINARA ESTE FIC PUES COMO DIJE AL PRINCIPIO SOLO TENDRA ENTRE 5 Y 6 CAPITULOS, EL SIGUIENTE CAP SERA DONDE EMPEZARA LA BATALLA BAKUGAN ENTRE ALICE Y FABIA SERA MUY INTERESANTE _(MIENTRAS SE M OCURRA ALGO XD); _SOLO ESPEREN PRONTO SEGUIRE EL FIC.

* * *

**Yo: bueno todos ya estan abisados q no podre seguir escribiendo con tanta frecuencia**

**Marucho: porq?**

**Yo: q a caso no leistes lo q acabo d escribir **_**(un poco enojada)**_

**Marucho: no estaba leyendo un libro**

**Yo: q lindo, les un libro pero no les lo q acabo d escribir **_**(muy molesta ;()**_

**Marucho: estaba ocupado **_**(empezandose a poner blanco del miedo)**_

**Yo: pues ya beras t enseñare a poner atencion cuando estoy escribiendo un aviso importante **_**(esercandome cada vez a marucho para empezar a golpearlo, pero no se alarmen no soy golpea niños XD)**_

**Marucho: ayuda!**

**Jake: q pasa?**

**Marucho: m quiere golpear **_**(escondiendo atras d Jake)**_

**Yo: sera mejor q t quitesi no quieres salir herido**

**Jake: encerio golpearias a un niño pequeño y debil **_**(decia Jake mientra Marucho ponia carita d perro)**_

**Yo: es cirto yo no podria **_**(mientra m ponia a llorar por la cara d perro d marucho XD)**_

**Jake: bueno entonces todo esta desidido**

**Yo: cierto, tu pagaras por Marucho Wajajajajaja **_**(ecernadome a Jake y tronandome los dedos)**_

**Jake: esta m la pagaras Marucho **_**(decia Jake mientra era golpeado por mi , si soy mala XD)**_

**Bye**

**REX KAZAMI**


	5. Chapter 4: Batalla

**Aproveche para seguir con mi fic pues ya termine mi tarea y m sobraba un poco d tiempo, asi q aquí esta el cap 4.** ¬¬

**Espero q lo disfruten porq nose m ocurre nada para el siguiente cap, asi y también necesito su ayuda para decidir q se regalaran los peleadores en Navidad.**

**Q disfruten este cap _(porq osino m voy a enojar porq m pase todo el dia escirbiendo este fic y con eso d q m quede en blanco no fue una tarea facil q digamos XD) _**

**

* * *

**

CAPITULO 4: BATALLA

Al dia siguiente del pequeño en el lago en cual participaron nuestras pequeñas protagonistas de este fic, Shun no entendía porque habían hecho eso _(no quisiera insultarlo pero es como todos los hombres pueden tener la respuesta en la punta d la nariz y no se darían cuenta__¬¬) _Mientras en la habitación de las enamoradas _(ustedes ya saben quienes asi q no tengo q poner XD)._

-Todo es tu culpa- dicia Alice muy enojada a Fabia- todo porque tenias que ir y arruinarlo todo

-Eso no es cierto- se defendia Fabia igual de enfadada que Alice- todo es tu culpa

-Mejor cierra la boca- gritaba Alice

-Sera mejor que sigas tu propio consejo- decía Fabia apunto de golpear a Alice- o si no yo te la serrare

-Intentalo- dijo Alice retando a Fabia

-Que te parece un reto- dijo Fabia con una sonrisa maquiavélica

-De que reto estas hablando- dijo Alice un poco coriosa

-Que te parece si la primera que logra que Shun le de un beso en los labios gana- decía Fabia aun con su sonrisita _(uuuu quien ganara? XD)_

-Esta bien acepto- dijo Alice- pero tenemos hasta el anochecer quien lo logre se quedara con el

Y dicho y hecho las dos contrincantes salieron del cuarto a toda velocidad _(parecían carros d carreras XD)_. Las dos se pasearon muy ddisimuladamente según ellas pero seguían casi corriendo, para encontrar a su amado _(pobre la beran lo q le espera, no m gusta atormentar a pobres y lindos hombres pero es mi deber ¬¬ jajaja). _Mientras tanto las otras dos encontraron a Shun que estaba en el techo viendo el cielo, recuerden que esta nuvando asi que no hay sol.

-Hola Shun- dijo Fabia un tanto roja de la cara

-Hola- dijo Shun sin prestarles atencion pues como dije antes estaba en el techo biendo el cielo- ¿pasa algo?

-No nada- dijo Fabia poniendose aun mas roja y mas neviosa- solo queria verte

-¿Porque?- pregunto Shun un tanto sorprendido

-Cres que pueda estar contigo un rato- dijo Fabia muy roja de la cara

-Esta bien- dijo Shun, pero al ver que Fabia no podia subir a donde el estaba decidio hacer algo- creo que sera mejor que bajamos si quieres a caminar en el bosque

-Esta bien- dijo Fabia muy contenta porque estaria con Shun y ademas podria ganar la apuesta

Mientras estos dos paseaban por el bosque, Alice estaba como loca buscando a su gran amor _¬¬. _Mientras Alice se mataba por encontrar a Shun, los otros dos estaban en el rio donde sucedio el pequeño accidente hace unos dias.

-Toma esto- le grito Fabia a Shun mientras le habentaba una bola de nieve _(recuerden q esta nevando)_

-Porque isistes eso- dijo Shun mientras tomaba un poco de nieve en sus manos sin que Fabia lo notara

-Porque quise- dijo Fabia mientras beia como Shun se asercaba cada vez mas a ella cuando de repente sintio algo muy frio en la cabeza-¿porque isistes eso?

-Porque quise- dijo mientras empezaba a correr pues Fabia lo persiguia para darle con una bola de nieve cuando de pronto

-Zazzzz- fue lo unico que se escucho, puesto que nuestros dos protagonistas por el momento se topezaon y cayeron, y debo decir que en una forma un tanto incomoda para ambos

-Lo siente- dijo Shun mientras se encontraba arriba de Fabia y ambos con la cara completamente roja por la posicion en la que estaban

-U... es... esta bi.. bien-tartamudeaba Fabia por la cerca que estaba Shun, cuando de repente se quedaron viendo a los ojos y se fueron acercando, mas, mas, mas, hasta que... Shun se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y se lavanto de inmediato dejando a Fabia con cara que :O

-Sera mejor q regresemos- dijo Shun tratando de esconder su rubor

-Esta bien- dijo Fabia aun con cara de :O

Mientras que nuestros totolitos regresaban Alice se habia cansado de buscar y desidio ir a su cuarto a dormir un rato despues seguiria con la "ardua busqueda".

-Tengo que encontrar a Shun antes que Fabia- dijo Alice mientras se tiraba en su cama a pensar hasta que ollo un ruido y se levanto lo mas rapido que pudo y salio corriendo haber que era ese ruido

-Hola Shun Fabia y donde estaban- empezo a inteerogarlos

-Ya cayate Dan dejalos en paz- dijo Runo dandole un buen golpe en la cabeza

-Chicos ya es era de comer- chillo Julie

-Ahora bamos- dijeron todos

-Hola Shun- dijo Alice casi sin respirar pues habia corrido desde su cuarto hasta la puerta que debo desirlo era un gran camino

-Hola Alice- dijo Shun bolteandola a ver- ¿que te pasa?

-Nada solo que quiero decirte algo- dijo Alice muy nerviosa y didiendo lo primero que se le benia a la mente

-Y que es lo que me has a decir- dijo Shun

-Bueno... es... esque.. y.. yo...- empezo a tartamudear Alice por lo nerviosa que estaba- esque yo... t.. te...

En ese preciso momento llego _(tambores) _Dan Kuso interrumpiendo la gran ecena de "amor", pero siempre tiene que haber alguien que interrumpa o si no mi fic terminaria ahora.

-Oigan chicos- dijo Dan dejando a Alice con cara de :O, y a Shun una gota estilo anime por ver a Alice asi

-Ya bamos- dijo Shun llendo con Alice al comedor y sentandose

Despues de comer todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, y nuestras dos protagonistas estaban pelean _(como si fuera una novedad ¬¬) _

-Y que paso entre tu y Shun- dijo Alice un poco curiosa

-Nada, estubimos a punto de besarnos pero no paso nada- dijo Fabia

-Bueno entonces- dijo Alice asiendo una pausa- cual sera el otro reto

-Que te parece si hacemos una pelea bakugan y eso lo decidira todo- dijo Fabia mientras se centaba en su cama- ¿aceptas?

-Claro que acepto- dijo Alice- sera al anochecer, solo tu y yo

Despues de su pequeña muestra de "cariño" ambas salieron para poder iniciar su muy esperada batalla, Alice pelearia con Hadranoid darkus y Fabia con Aranaut haos. 

-Carta portal abierta- grito Alice lanzando una carta y a su bakugan

-Bakugan pelea- grito Fabia lanzando a Aranaut

_(No escribire toda la pelea porq como q ya esta un poco largo este cap, ademas q nose las cartas d hadranoid y d aranaut , asi q sera mejor q siga ya con el final d este cap)_

-"_Ya casi gano solo un golpe mas y la derrotare y yo sere la ganadora"- _pensaba Fabia pero antes de poder lanzar su ultimo ataque fue lanzado a la carta _(tambores porfavor)_

_-_Bakugan pelea- se escucho gritar una voz que ambas reconocieron al instante, y cuando el bakugan entro a la carta detubo la pelea

-¿Hawktor, que haces?- pregunto Aranaut

-Deteniendo la pelea- dijo Hawktor peniendose entre ambos bakugan

-Alice Fabia, ¿que hacen?- dijo la voz misteriosa _(q para los q si estan viendo la serie ya sabran quien es la "voz misteriosa" ¿encerio soy tan obia? XD y q la mera verdad no tengo ni idea d como entro en la batalla si se supone q el tiempo se conjela ¿?:l)_

_-_Shun, ¿como llegastes hasta aqui?- pregunto Fabia un tanto confundida

-Primero respondan a mi pregunta- dijo Shun

-Bueno, esque estabamos teniendo una batalla bakugan- dijo Alice un poco obia

-Ya lo se, pero a eso no me refiero si no a que porque estaban peleando- dijo Shun serio

-Bueno esque la verdad peleabamos para ver quien era la ganadora de algo muy preciado para ambas- dijo Fabia un poco roja de la cara

-¿Algo muy preciado?- dijo Shun un tanto confundido

-Si, y eso...- dijo Alice un poco nerviosa y tambien roja de la cara

-Shun, eso tan importante eres tu- dijeron ambas, dejando al pelinegro con una cara de :O por la respuesta de ambas chicas

-¿Yo?- fue lo unico que pudo decir Shun pues estaba en un estado de shock

-Si Shun, ambas nos enamoramos de ti- dijo Alice con la cara toda roja

-Y por eso estabamos peleando, para ver quien se quedaria contigo y quien se resignaria- dijo Fabia en el mismo estado que Alice

-Pero no nos atrebiamos a decirtelo porque no sabiamos quien te gusta de nosotras dos- dijo Alice

-Debo confesar que si me he enamorado de alguna de ustedes- dijo Shun con un poco de rubor en su cara

-Asi y de quien- dijeron ambas

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Yo: porfin solo m falta un solo capitulo q es el q decidira todo, quien se quedara con su gran amor y a quien se le rompera el corazon pero debo decir q...**

**Dan: entonces dices q ya se acabara este fic _(casi llorando)_**

**Yo: ya se les izo costumbre interrumpirme cuando estoy apunto d dar una gran noticia, y si este fue el penultimo capiutlo de este fic**

**Dan: pero yo tengo algo q decir**

**Yo: q es nuestro brillante genio _(sarcasmo)_**

**Dan: q porq ya no escribes sobre Runo y yo, acaso ya no t importamos _(llorando y con ojos d perro a medio morir)_**

**Yo: la mera verdad... ¡NOoooo! _(dendole un buen golpesote en la mera cabeza Wajajajaj)_**

**Dan: y ahora porq m pegas**

**Yo: por interrumpirme**

**Runo: oye tu golpea chicos lindos, tontos, sin cerebro y q no pueden defenderse solo**

**Dan: gracias Runo por eso t amo, oye espera no m digas asi**

**Runo: perdon mi amor pero esq no quiero decir mentiras**

**Yo: jajajajajaja, pues con esta novia para q m quieres enemigos**

**Runo: oye tu solo yo puedo insultarlo y golpear**

**Yo: a si y quien t dio el derecho d q solo tu lo puedes maltratar**

**Runo: ya veras _(hechandoseme encima y golpenadome, pobre d mi y ahora quien m salvara, oigan porq nadie biene a ayuadarme, malagradecidos XD)_**

**Yo: tu no eres la unica q sabe como pelear, toma esto, y esto**

**Dan: pelea d chicas, ambas pelean por mi q bien**

**Runo/Yo: no t agas ilusiones _(dejando d pelear y levantandonos como muy buenas amigas XD)_**

**Yo: quieres ir a comer algo**

**Runo: claro**

**Yo: pero antes tengo q decir q no se pueden perder el proximo capitulo pues ya tengo lo q les regalara Shun no se lo pierdan**

**bye**

**REX KAZAMI**


	6. AVISO CAPITULO 5

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**

* * *

**

ESPEREN ANTES DE QUITAR ESTE FIC POFAVOR LEAN EL CAPITULO 5 ESQUE DESIDI HACERLE ALGUNOS CAMBIOS PORFAVOR LEANLO

* * *

BYE

REX KAZAMI


	7. Chapter 5: Desiluciones

**MODIFICADO**

**Bueno este es el capi 5 y el ultimo, porfin sabran el gran final d este fic, con quien se quedara Shun con Alice o con Fabia será mejor q agan sus apuesta **_**aunq la mera verdad ya sepan el resultado pero entre ustedes y yo agamos como si nada, cuando lean este capi agan cara de sorpresa :O para q no aya sido en vano escribir tanto XD.**_

**Bueno creo que será mejor que me caje de una vez y que em****pezemos con el capi**

**Fabia: estoy de acuerdo para que todos sepan que el se quedara conmigo**

**Alice: ni lo pienses el es mio**

**Yo: ya basta! Mejor empecemos con el capi antes de que estas se maten, disfrutenlo**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5: DESILUCIONES**

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_-Si Shun, ambas nos enamoramos de ti- dijo Alice con la cara toda roja_

_-Y por eso estabamos peleando, para ver quien se quedaria contigo y quien se resignaria- dijo Fabia en el mismo estado que Alice_

_-Pero no nos atrebiamos a decirtelo porque no sabiamos quien te gusta de nosotras dos- dijo Alice_

_-Debo confesar que si me he enamorado de alguna de ustedes- dijo Shun con un poco de rubor en su cara_

_-Asi y de quien- dijeron ambas_

Mientras ambas se quedaron esperando la respuesta.

-Sera mejor que entremos a la casa ya casi amanecera- dijo Shun para intentar ebadir el tema

-Esta bien- dijeron ambas y cerraron la carta portal y despues los tres entraron a la casa

-Oigan, ¿se puede saber donde estaban ya casi amanece y ustedes afuera?- dijo Dan con una mirada picara asi Shun porque lo vio entrar junto con Alice y Fabia

-Solo salimos a caminar- dijo Shun para que Dan dejara de interrogarlos

-Sera mejor que nos bajamos a dormir- dijo Marucho para evitar que empezaran a pelear _(asta q porfin ablo, asi les encantara lo q les regalo Shun a ambas XD)_

Mientras todos se fueron a dormir solo quedaron nuestros tres peleadores favoritos _(aun q Fabia m caiga un poco mal, pues se supone q le gusta shun y parace q le gusta Dan, pero q le ven (sin ofender a las fans d Dan) XD)_

-Espera Shun- dijo Fabia antes de que Shun se fue tambien a dormir

-¿Que pasa?- dijo Shun

-Contesta a nuestra pregunta- dijo Fabia un tanto seria

-Es cierto, Shun dinos- dijo Alice seria

-Selos dire despues- dijo Shun subiendo las escaleras y llendose a dormir al igual que las dos enamoradas

Mientras en la habitacion de Alice y Fabia.

-¿De quien crees que este enamorado de nosotros dos?- decia Alice tirandose en su cama

-No lo se- dijo Fabia asiendo los mismo que Alice- pero es obio que de mi

-Que estas diciendo- dijo Alice levantandose rapidamente de su cama y dirigiendose a la de Fabia- el esta enamorado de mi

-No de mi- dijo Fabia

-De mi- dijo Alice, y asi se pasaron horas y horas hasta que se quedaron dormidas

Porfin es Navidad en este fic!, bueno consentrate sera mejor que sigamos con el fic. Cuando todos despertaron se alegraron ya que se dieron cuenta de que era Navidad, y desidieron organizar una gran fiesta.

-Bueno entonces todo esta arreglado- dijo Runo revisando la lista en la cual habia anotado lo que cada quien iba a hacer- Jake y Marucho iran a traer a nuestros padres

-Claro- dijeron ambos mientras tomaban sus abrigos para irse en el avion de Marucho

-Regresaremos al anochecer- dijo Jake muy feliz _(hasta que porfin habla XD)_

-Bueno, Dan acomodara el comedor- dijo Runo

-Pero me tardare todo el dia- dijo Dan desanimado pues el comedor como toda la casa es exageradamente grande

-No me importa- dijo Runo mandando a Dan a que isiera su trabajo- las chicas cosinaremos la cena

-Siiiiiiiii- gritaron todas muy emocionadas

-Y por ultimo Shun- dijo Runo asiendo una pausa "dramatica"- adornara la casa de afuera pues es el unico que puede subir al techo

-Esta bien- dijo Shun un tanto desanimado y saliendo por la puerta, para ir a hacer su trabajo

-Bueno nosotras a la cocina- chillo Julie

Bueno para acortar el cuento de todo lo que tenian que hacer digamos que paso el tiempo volando y que ya esta anocheciendo. Cuando de repente los padres de todos llegaron junto con Marucho y Jake. 

-Bueno es hora de que empesemos a festejar- dijeron Jake y Dan muy contentos

-Shun podemos hablar a solas- dijeron Alice y Fabia llebandoselo a la habitacion de ambas

-¿Y de que quieren hablar?- pregunto Shun

-Queremos saber de quien estas enamorado- dijeron sentandose en la cama de Alice

-¿Encerio quieren saber ahora?- dijo Shun

-Si- contestaron ambas un tanto cerias

-Selos dire cuando les entregue sus regalos- dijo Shun saliendo de la habitacion y dejandolas con cara de :O y con una gota estilo anime

-¿Donde estaban?- dijo Dan en cuanto vio a los tres- ya es hora de comer, al fin!

-Ya bamos- dijo Shun

Despues de comer era la tan esperada hora de entregar los regalos, Alice y Fabia estaban ansiosas por oir la respuesta de Shun _(bueno como que creo que en este capitulo no e ablado tanto como e querido pero esque no se me ocurrido que decir. DAN: cuando no. YO: mejor cayate y sigamos con el fic. DAN: como quieras XO)_

-Yo primero- dijo Dan y hacercandose a Runo- ten esto es para ti

-Que sera- dijo Runo habriendo el regalo y sorprendiendose al ver que Dan le habia regalado un hermoso portaretyato con una foto de ellos dos juntos

-Te gusto- dijo Dan esperando la respuesta de Runo

-O Dan- dijo Runo con una gran sonrisa y abentandose a los brazos de Dan y dandole un gran y apasionado beso en las labios, pero a falta de aire se separaron quedando en un gran abrazo- me encanto, gracias

-Creo que sera mejor que dejemos a los tortolitos solos- dijo Jake muy feliz

-Yo creo q es romantico- chillo Julie en coranzocitos en los ojos mientras beia a Dan y a Runo aun abrazados _(bueno para los que pidieron mas sobre RunoXDan aqui esta ahora pasemos con nuestros protagonistas XD)_

-Shun ya nos podrias contestar- dijeron Fabia y Alice

-Esta bien, y despues les dare sus regalos- dijo Shun mientras los tres se iban al cuarto de ambas otra vez

-Bueno prodrias contestar ya- dijo Fabia un poco desesperada

-Bueno, pero antes prometanme que no importa lo que pase bolberan a ser amigas las dos- dijo Shun

-Esta bien- dijeron ambas

-Bueno quien me gusta es...- dijo Shun con un poco de rubor en su cara

**CONTINUARA... **

**No se crean como podria terminar asi porque ademas de que este es el ultimo capi no me gusta dejar a las personas en suspenso ademas que el capi ya se esta poniendo interesante bueno eso creo XD, sera mejor seguir.**

- es.. es... Alice

-Queeeeeeee!- gritaron ambas _(perdon por no poner esta parte mucha emocion solo que ya estoy un poquito cansada asi que no se quejen y conformense con esto XD, perdon por hablar asi)_

-Que bien por ti- dijo Fabia casi llorando porque en eso shun se acerco a ella

-Fabia- dijo Shun acercandose cada vez a Fabia- te parece si te doy tu regalo ahora mismo

-Esta bien- dijo levantandose de la cama y aun triste

-Ten- dijo Shun mientras le daba un collar muy lindo

-Shun- fue lo unico que pudo decir Fabia despues de que termino de abril su regalo

-Feliz Navidad- dijo Shun para despues acercarse a Alice y darle su regalo

-Feliz navidad- dijo Fabia muy feliz

-Creo que te gustara tu regalo- dijo Shun mientras le daba un gran y apasionado beso que despues solo termino cuando el aire se les termino

-Sera mejor que regresemos- dijo Shun

-Espera- dijo Fabia para despues sacar un regalo- ten

-Gracias- dijo Shun y despues saco un regalo que el tenia escondido _(no pregunten donde porque no tengo ni idea X_X)_- esto es para ti

-Shun yo tambien tengo algo para ti- dijo Alice dandole un regalo acto siguiente el hace lo mismo _(me pregunto donde guardara tantos regalos ¿_?) _

Bueno para no hacer el fic mas largo, ustedes imaginense unos regalos muy bonitos _(perdon esque nose me ourrio nada __-_-)_

**FIN**

* * *

**Yo: bueno porfin termine el fic y quisiera decir que...**

**Alice: que bien yo me quede con Shun _(con corazones en los ojos estilo anime)_**

**Yo: lo que faltaba que en el ultimo capitulo tambien me interrumpieran**

**Alice: perdon pero esque estoy muy emocionada**

**Yo: bueno entonces ya eres novia de Shun**

**Alice: pues claro**

**Dan: encerio?**

**Alice: si**

**Runo: que bien, y saben Dan y yo tambien somos novios _(tomandole la mano a Dan)_**

**Fabia: hola**

**Todos: hola Fabia, ahora solo falta Shun**

**Shun: que yo que**

**Yo: tu nada bueno sera mejor que termine con el fic**

**Todos: que mal _(casi llorando TwT)_**

**Dan/Runo: pero por lo menos terminastes bien**

**Shun/Alice: es cierto**

**Fabia: pero recuerda que tendras que escribir ahora sobre mi y darme un novio**

**Yo: no gracias, bueno lean mi siguiente fic, hasta la proxima**

**bye**

**REX KAZAMI**


End file.
